The present invention relates to the general technology area of media conferencing. More specifically, it relates to optimizing media conferencing so that all available resources can be located and the most appropriate resource used during such conferencing.
Users of a computer network may communicate with each other using various devices, such as an IP (Internet Protocol) telephone or a soft IP phone integrated into a computer device, which are coupled with such network. In an example conferencing scenario, a voice-only conference is in progress between multiple participants over a network. There may be other media devices which are located proximate to one or more of the participants that would enhance the conference quality. For instance, video telephone devices may be positioned within three feet of each participant, and it would be desirable to escalate the conference by utilizing such video telephonic devices. However, these video devices may not be coupled to the network or not turned on and, therefore, not recognizable by the network. Thus, if the participants are not aware of all the media devices that are proximate to themselves or to each other, the participants cannot choose the best form of communication. In our example, the participants of the audio conference may not be aware of video devices that are proximate to them and, accordingly, will not choose to enhance the conference by using such video telephones.
There are numerous examples of conferencing situations in which it would be advantageous to detect which media resources were available with respect to individuals and the status of such resources so as to optimize or enhance ongoing or imminent conferencing interactions. Conventionally, if one wishes to contact another person during an ongoing teleconference, he may look up her telephone number in a directory and then attempt to reach her by placing a conferencing call to the obtained telephone number. If he is unable to reach the other person via their landline telephone, he may then look up her cellular phone number in his own personal directory or address book and attempt to conference her into the ongoing teleconference. Several different communication devices may be attempted before the other person is eventually reached. Needless to say, this process can use up significant amounts of time and be very frustrating to the caller.
In view of the above, there is a need for mechanisms for detecting the presences of available media resources that are presently connected to the network and their proximity to a participant or a particular area so as to use this information in a conferencing interaction. It is also desirable to detect media resources that are offline or powered down, which are proximate to a participant or a particular area, so as to use them in a conferencing interaction.